Moda Gótica
by Naima1328
Summary: Los góticos No-Conformistas están aterrados al ver como de la noche a la mañana existen poseers góticos que aterran al líder del grupo, pronto el resto se dedica a ir tras quien inició aquella moda absurda.


**Notas cutres antes de comenzar:**

 **Cartoon:** South Park

 **Autor original:** Trey Parker y Matt Stone

 **Advertencia:** YAOI

 **Pareja(s):** Curly Goth & Red Goth. [MichaelXPete]

 **Dedicatorias:** Para ti, calabacita lectora. Y a MegumiTBBxC (Clyde/Sol) por darme la idea sin olvidar que es una grandiosa amiga.

* * *

 **Moda Gótica**

El aroma de un cargado café oscuro, tostado y sin azúcar hizo reaccionar al joven dramaturgo quien aún poseía el estilógrafo en mano, era hora de ir al colegio, no, no es "asistir" ya que tanto él como sus amigos se la pasaban sentados cortándose, leyendo textos malditos, jugando con los espíritus, etcétera en el patio trasero del instituto, él no era un niño problema o un ignorante, su IQ era bastante elevado para su edad pero a pesar de ello prefería nunca entrar al lugar, eso era para los que seguían el protocolo, obedecían al gobierno y dejaban que sus mentes fueran violadas por ellos, en pocas palabras: Conformistas.

Aquella noche había dormido una hora, cosa que le molestaba bastante, odiaba dormir el perderse la noche le hacía querer seguir comprando más café con ese adictivo sabor para seguir de pie todo el día. Echó un gran suspiro al quedar inconforme con su novela, guardó aquel libro en su maletín junto con su tinta y estilógrafo, añadió cinco cajas de cigarros Pall Mal, un encendedor en forma de violín y su inseparable kit de objetos punzo cortantes. Caminó hasta la ducha abriendo las llaves de el agua caliente, esperó hasta que se llenara la bañera con agua hirviendo y se metió, pensó en que podía ser de inspiración un baño como ese pero no pasaba nada. Al terminar el baño se vistió con su camisa blanca perfectamente lisa sin ninguna arruga, pantalones ajustados negros los cuales sujetó con un cinturón gris, sus zapatos pulidos hasta reflejar un buen brillo y finalizó con su abrigo negro sin abotonarlo. Se dirigió hasta el espejo agachándose para mirarse, colocarse el delineador negro que resaltaba sus ojeras y cepilló su rizado cabello como es usual. Tomó su maletín, su termo de café y bajó las escaleras, antes de salir dio un trago al café y se apoyó de su fiel amigo aquel bastón antiguo.

No esperaba mucho de ese día, tenía ya organizadas las salidas al cementerio, las tareas que se harían ahí, todo como siempre, lo que más le agradaba de las mañanas era que los chicos del instituto siempre le miraban con odio, miedo y a veces pánico, lo hacía esbozar una sonrisa por el sufrimiento de ellos y la negatividad que le brindaban. En pocos pasos llegó al dicho lugar, extendió sus brazos acaparando la atención, deseaba escuchar las maldiciones que le dirían.

-¡Ustedes son unos simples mortales lame suelas del gobierno!-habló fuerte para ser escuchado.

-Otra vez el idiota gótico -Un chico de entre la multitud murmuraba enfadado- ¡Deja de decir pura mierda!

-A veces la gente no quiere escuchar la verdad porque no quiere que sus ilusiones sean destruidas -contestó esbozando una sonrisa ladina. "Es el momento en el que dirán pura basura de mi. Oh gran Cthulhu, gracias por brindarme este festín de negatividad" pensó.

-¡Es verdad! / ¡Sí, tiene toda la razón! / ¡OMG! ¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO A NIETZSCHE! -gritaba una multitud de chicas... ¿Góticas?. Michael bajó sus brazos y miró bastante estupefacto a todo ese grupo vestidas de color negro, si no le fallaba la vista la mayoría estaban vestidas de esa manera.

-¿Pero qué...? -Retrocedió, sus nervios se hacían cada vez más grandes cuando tales chicas se acercaban a él como zombies en busca de cerebros- ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!

Sin lograr escapar fue acorralado por ellas quienes en pocos minutos lograban rasgarle la ropa y jalar su cabello con el pretexto de ser "El chico más guapo de la escuela". En su vida le habían dado tal nombresito ni mucho menos el que lo estuvieran comiendo vivo un grupo inimaginable de mujeres; con el esfuerzo del mundo logró escabullirse para salir de aquel círculo, corrió hasta la parte trasera del edificio encontrándose ahí con sus compañeros quienes lo veían muy curiosos.

-La ropa rasgada ya no se usa -el chico movió su flequillo mirando de pies a cabeza al recién llegado.

-¡Fueron esas arpías conformistas! -se acercaba dando pasos fuertes al suelo- Mis prendas están.. ¡Agh! Sie sind einige Bastarde -hablaba rápido.

-Cálmate, sabemos de la nueva moda gótica, estamos tan enfadados como tu -La chica fumó de su cigarrillo- ¿Quienes diablos se creen? Ser gótico no es una puta moda.

-Aunque a nosotros no nos hicieron nada como a ti -habló Firkle sin despegar la vista de las prendas rasgadas de Michael.

-Eso es por que recién me entero que encabezo la estúpida lista de las chicas -se sentó de golpe en la cima de una pila de cajas que yacían en el centro del grupo- Supuestamente soy el nuevo "chico más guapo de la escuela" -dijo lo último en tono burlón.- Ayer me odiaban y ahora soy un ídolo para ellos ¡Al carajo!

-Reverendas zorras -bufó Red Goth- No deberías tomar mucha importancia, sabes que estas jodidas modas son pasajeras en este pueblo. -Michael suspiró.

-Tenemos que hacer más sacrificios para que el Dios Cthulhu escuche nuestras plegarias.

El gótico mayor guardó la compostura ante las palabras de sus amigos, deseaba ahora poder cortarse por el estrés pero no, eso lo haría un emo, ellos sólo lo hacían cuando se sentían aburridos. Los días pasaron al igual que las semanas, y la predicción se cumplió, la moda gótica pasó... Ajá Claro y Poe era vampiro. Los peores días había tenido, parecía que esa moda tan rara no tenía fin alguno, incluso el cuarteto inseparable vestía las ropas negras ¡TODO EL MUNDO LO HACÍA!. Lo peor para Curly era su inmensa popularidad en el colegio, no podía cruzarse por la entrada principal o la manada de chicas con hormonas alborotadas iban a matarlo.

Sus nervios incrementaron ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué había hecho para ser de la nada un chico popular? Él seguía siendo el mismo depresivo dramaturgo amante de la cafeína, cigarros y dolor en heridas nuevas, ¿Acaso eso era atractivo para alguien?. Estaba hecho una furia, todas su prendas habían sido rasgadas por las uñas plásticas de las "góticas", se sentía sucio por las marcas besos en su cuerpo, tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso de una buena vez o iba a explotar. Citó a su pequeño grupo en la vieja fábrica abandonada.

-Tenemos que buscar la raíz de esto, estoy a punto de volverme un puto emo. -caminaba de izquierda a derecha sin detenerse- Ya me han besado las putas conformistas ¡¿Qué otra desgracia debo sufrir?!

-Puede que todo sea plan de "El rey vampiro" -movió su cabello- Suena lo suficientemente obvio -una vez terminado su cigarrillo lo apagó en el suelo y se puso de pie- Henrietta y yo iremos a buscarlo, tu quédate con Firkle.

-Oh no -se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo- Si alguien tiene que matar a ese hijo de puta seré yo.

-Tiemblas, se te caería el cuchillo a la primera y -simuló con sus dedos una pistola que apuntaba a su frente- Boom, estás muerto.

Michael no dijo una palabra más, aceptaba que su amigo tenía razón, estaba en un estado bastante malo como para hacerle frente a su mayor enemigo y eso significaría dejar en desventaja a su equipo. Soltó su agarre, sacó un puro de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

-Confío en ustedes -dio una calada al puro- Vuelvan rápido, si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarnos -sacó el puro de su boca y lo colocó en la de Pete- En mi estado deplorable tu serás el nuevo guía. -Sopló directamente al flequillo del chico- Danke.

Red Goth sólo asintió ante las palabras de su líder, hizo una seña a su amiga para salir del lugar y dirigirse a la base de los vampiros. Henrietta miraba detenidamente a su compañero sin decirle ni una sola palabra tan sólo la mirada le decía lo suficiente a Pete, éste trató de evitar el tema hasta llegar a la biblioteca escolar, sacó de su mochila _Corazón delator_ de Edgar Allan Poe. Aclaró su garganta para empezar a leer párrafos salteados, haciendo aparecer una extraña luz del suelo; de éste brotaba la cabeza de un hombre adulto, poco a poco aparecía el cuerpo completo se podía ver en sus manos una lámpara.

-¡Carajo! ¿Otra vez me despiertan para sus mariconadas? ¡Estaba apunto de matar a ese anciano! -gritaba enfurecida el alma.

-Cierra la boca, soy tu nuevo jefe. Ahora entra ahí y mata a los estúpidos niños vampiro -ordenó Pete.

El alma resignada tuvo que asentir a la petición, atravesó la puerta doble, podían escucharse gritos al otro lado pero de un momento a otro todo era silencio. Los góticos se miraron para después animarse a abrir las puertas, no podían creer lo que veían, unos policías fantasmas habían detenido al hombre que habían invocado ellos. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ambos dejándolos rodeados por chicos vampiro.

-Buen intento al usar _Corazón delator_ , era bastante obvio el cómo detenerlo. -sonreía mostrando sus grandes colmillos el rey vampiro.- Así que saben que yo estoy tras esta nueva moda ¿No? Felicidades, son todos unos detectives.

-¡Ser detective es conformista! -fruncía el ceño el chico- Deja de joder y termina con esta cosa de una vez.

-Me impresiona que sólo dos de ustedes hayan venido... Uhm al mismo tiempo siento pena por no ver a mi querido Michael. -El líder vampiro se acercaba lentamente hasta sus prisioneros- Voy a volver a todo el mundo gótico poseer, así serán como ellos unos con-for-mis-tas -rió alto- Queridísimos hijos de Drácula ¿Les parece si les hacemos un cambio de apariencia a estos intrusos? -Los vampiros eufóricos gritaron en aceptación al mismo tiempo que levantaban sus cruces al cielo- Me apetece un traje de bailarina, rubor rosado y sombras azules para la chica, en cuanto al valiente... -tomó su flequillo entre sus dedos- Un corte de cabello quizás.

De pronto las ventanas habían explotado, haciendo caer los vidrios rotos al suelo y dejando entrar la luz de la luna a la habitación, de éstas ventanas entraban los dos góticos restantes. Michael giraba su bastón en círculos para tomar vuelo y poder soltarlo en dirección al vampiro y pegarle justo en el brazo.

-No toques su cabello, maldito conformista -gruñía entre dientes el mayor- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? Creía que teníamos un pacto. -posó su mano en su frente realizando una pose dramática- Enemigos y amigos, el amor y el odio no son ciegos, si no que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro. -poetizó.

-¡Agh! Tu y tus malditos versos me enferman -El chico vampiro se levantaba del suelo, se acomodaba el brazo para sonreír nuevamente- Pronto te consumirán entre besos y caricias, morirás de amor -rió una vez más levantando sus brazos- ¡Serás parte de la sociedad que tanto te molesta! -Su sonrisa se amplió más al acercarse a Red Goth quitándole el puro de la boca y pisoteándolo.- Oh si, quiero ver como todos ustedes se desmoronan.

Curly apretó los puños, no podía seguir dramatizando como de costumbre, ahora tenía que defender a los suyos antes de que la sociedad los destruya. Pero poca fue su oportunidad de salvarlos pues soprendentemente Red le había proporcionado un buen golpe al Rey vampiro, todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la acción de éste y más al ver que no paraba de golpearlo haciéndolo sangrar gracias a sus anillos.

-¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significa ese puro?! ¡¿Lo tienes?! -Continuaba la oleada masiva de golpes- La caja sagrada de Montecristo es abierta casi cada sexenio y tu lo pisoteas como si fuera cualquier cosa -Terminó su labor escupiéndole en el rostro- ¡Vete a cagar vampiro falso!

Todos los góticos seguían con la boca abierta, ellos eran conocidos por ser tranquilos físicamente y bocas de fuego al defenderse con palabras pero aquellas acciones inesperadas de Red les había dejado muy sorprendidos. Los demás vampiros aprovecharon la confusión para alistar sus capas planeando volar hasta Pete y morderlo en venganza de su lider, afortunadamente Michael volvió a la realidad, corrió hasta las luces para encenderlas, los vampiros se retorcían por la luz de las lámparas, Curly hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando a Henrietta y Firkle atar a los vampiros con collares de ajos, él hizo el movimiento final derramandoles agua bendita hasta empaparlos.

-¿Sabes Mike? Creo que los vampiros son cool -Michael caminaba hasta su bastón para recogerlo- Y todos deben saber que tan geniales son ¿No crees? -sonrió- Algo me dice que serán muy conocidos luego de que publique un PDF de la nueva saga de Crepúsculo.

-¡¿Crepúsculo?! ¡Ellos ni siquiera son vampiros! -reclamó a gritos furiosos el golpeado Rey.

-No es algo nuevo para ti, ustedes tampoco lo son. -le pegó en la frente con la punta del bastón, suficiente para dejarlo desmayado a causa de los golpes proporcionados por Pete y el último por él.

Cansados y aliviados de no tener que ver a esos poseers nunca más, los góticos fueron salieron del lugar, hablaban tan natural como siempre de libros con temática oscura y poesía, programaron la nueva reunión para la siguiente semana con el tema de maquillajes que duren más de 24 hrs, ropas nuevas para el líder, salida al salón de belleza por un retoque de tintes y nuevos versos para fastidiar a los conformistas.

Todos empezaron a dispersarse una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, pero Michael no podía dejar ir a Pete, todavía no.

-Sobre lo del puro, sólo lo dije una vez y fue cuando creamos el grupo ¿Cómo es que recuerdas que son tan importantes? -Preguntó sin dejar de clavarle la mirada encima.- Y sobre el comportamiento agresivo...

-No es sólo por la marca, el costo o lo que significa para el grupo -los ojos del contrario miraban a diferentes direcciones evitando en contacto con los penetrantes ojos grises del mayor- Necesitaba ver a alguien sufrir o iba ser este un día de mierda. Aún no estoy conforme con haberle desfigurado el rostro, necesitaba cortarle algo, verlo aullar de dolor.

-Lo que se hace por el amor está más allá del bien y el mal, puede que eso quieras decir -Curly se acercaba a él hasta romper la poca distancia que existía entre ellos. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo empezó a fumar hasta dejarlo aproximadamente a la mitad, fue donde lo sacó de su boca para colocarlo en la de él- Apreciarás del mismo modo esta nicotina barata como lo hiciste con el Montecristo. -sonrió levemente- Tu lado salvaje me hace hervir de dolor, como una buena apuñalada en el corazón, digámoslo así: En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón. -posó su mano en su cabello, agachándose un poco para poder dar un suave beso a éste- Disfruta la noche.

Fue lo último que le dijo para desaparecer en el camino, Pete se había quedado estático, puede que para otros esa frase no significara nada pero él conocía el verdadero significado tras todos esos versos «Me dijo que le gusto...» Susurró para si mismo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, por primera vez una sonrisa de.. ¿Felicidad? se aparecía en su rostro, agradecía que no estuviera nadie cerca o tendría que explicar que a pesar de todo la vida no era una mierda, no si ahora tenías una razón por la cual vivir.

A la mañana siguiente Pete no podía creer lo que veía ante su puerta de entrada, eran grandes ramos de rosas negras, una canasta de cráneos y lo que pareciera un kit súper bien equipado de objetos punzantes, puede que para la mayoría eso fuera... anormal, pero nadie podía sacarle la boba sonrisa de enamorado que poseía Red al leer la nota adherida y saber de quien provenían.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

El amor de los góticos es muy raro, no lo digo yo, lo dice Nietzsche (?).

Espero que sea de su agrado aunque haya sido cortito.

Y... Por $10 yenes más se llevan una lata de café tostado negro del Café Tweek.


End file.
